<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn, Part I by andthentheybow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416489">Dawn, Part I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow'>andthentheybow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sail across the sun [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, Magic, Rebellion, This is technically a prequel, but can def be read standalone, come die on the george-as-a-rebel-king hill with me, no beta we die like stupid block men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen,” George says. “I get out there, I get enough momentum built up, and I’ll be back here within a decade, yeah? Only with a crown on my head this time.”</p><p>“And we can’t just assassinate the king because… why?”</p><p> </p><p>In which Prince George runs away, starts a rebellion, breaks into a castle, and becomes General Not Found, with some extra steps in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sail across the sun [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn, Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't be creepy about content creators, this is my interpretation of their personas, if they're uncomfortable it'll be taken down, etc etc</p><p>this is technically a prequel to "Before the Next Sun Rises" but can be read as a standalone! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince George has been planning on running away for at least two years now. He hasn’t ever actually come up with a plan for running away, but he’s been planning on doing it. And that’s what counts, right?</p><p>“Ender, George,” Alyssa mutters, looking at the bag he’s packed for himself. “You have no food in here.”</p><p>“And?” he asks. “Do you think I’m going to need food?”</p><p>“George,” Callahan says seriously, burying his head in his hands. “You are running away. Yes, dumbass, you’re going to need food.”</p><p>“I could have you beheaded for that,” George retorts jokingly, as he always does when one of his friends insults him. “I can always stop at Schlatt’s place if I need to, he won’t sell me out.”</p><p>“He absolutely will sell you out,” Alyssa counters. “Do not stop at Schlatt’s place. Ender, you’re so bad at this.”</p><p>“I’ve never done it before!” George counters. “Listen. I get out there, I get enough momentum built up, and I’ll be back here within a decade, yeah? Only with a crown on my head this time.”</p><p>“And we can’t just assassinate the king because… why?” Callahan groans. George levels a glare at him; they all know the laws. No killing of the royal family. If, however, there were to be a coup… well, the rules can be twisted very, very easily.</p><p>“Alright,” George says after Alyssa comes back with enough food for a week, at least. “This should be good, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alyssa says, and she hugs George tightly. “We’re gonna go set our alibis, ‘kay? Stay safe out there.”</p><p>“I will,” he promises, and Callahan dives into to wrap his arms around both of them. “I’ll be in touch. Watch out for me.”</p><p>“We’ll see you soon, George,” Callahan says, and it’s a promise for all three of them.</p><p>Prince George is discovered missing by his mother the next morning. She’s devastated; his father the king is not. King David II of Manberg is not necessarily the best father, and certainly not the best king; though he has plenty of allies, he’s viewed by his own people as corrupt. And though he’s continued to put measures into place to prevent the discrimination of hybrids, he’s done nothing to stop the prosecution of magic users. If anything, he’s made it worse.</p><p>Prince George Davidson of Manberg, being a magic user, has never been too thrilled about his father’s policies. No one in the castle knows he has magic except for Callahan and Alyssa, two of his only friends. He’s also friends with Bad, his father’s advisor, and Skeppy, the royal artificer, but neither of them have any idea. He can only trust so many people, especially with more and more magic users being arrested by the day.</p><p>It’s not even like he’s a full mage, able to bend the laws of reality to his will, or even a half-mage, specializing in one area of magic; his magic is entirely instinct-based. He and Callahan discovered it when they were sparring one day and it roared to life in his chest, blasting his assistant back without George even moving an inch.</p><p>Since then, they’ve deduced that it’s entirely based in defense. He can feel it, swirling in his chest all the time, a built-in alarm system. When he’s in situations that are dangerous, or where he needs to be on edge, it moves faster, gets louder inside of him. He has no control when it comes out; it just does. And that’s almost more dangerous than being a half-mage or even full mage.</p><p>He’s been wanting to start a rebellion as long as he’s been wanting to run away. Why not knock out two birds with one stone?</p><p>By the time a month has passed, he’s amassed a small, quiet following in the villages on the outskirts of the kingdom, who know him under the title Not Found. Because he hasn’t been found- even with the knights of the castle looking for him, hunting him, not a single one has managed to find him yet.</p><p>Of course, things never last for long. He’s slipping through the streets, trying to keep his head down. The way the royal bloodline works is a bit of a dead giveaway: not only do they inherit the colorblindness, but heterochromia. George’s one brown, one blue eye makes it very, very obvious that he’s the missing prince, even if he’s cut off his hair.</p><p>He’s just lucky that the guy that recognizes him is the mage that works for his cousin. He’s carted to Duke Schlatt’s mansion by a guy half his age, beanie hiding his hair, and deposited in front of the ram hybrid in an unceremonious heap.</p><p>“Hey, Schlatt,” George says. He honestly has no idea how they’re actually related, but Schlatt is next in line for the throne, after him, so they’ve always just said cousins.</p><p>“George, my good man!” Schlatt announces, as if George needed everyone in this whole damn house to know who he is. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“Your pet mage,” George snaps. “Why am I here, Schlatt?”</p><p>“I’m not a pet,” the mage protests. “I have a name-”</p><p>“You’re not a pet, you’re my pet, Quackity,” Schlatt says, waving a hand, and based on the way the mage scowls this is a common occurrence. “And you’re not here for any reason, Georgie, I just wanted to talk. Why’d you run away, huh? Trying to overthrow your dad?”</p><p>“That was the goal,” George mutters.</p><p>“Good, then I have some friends I want you to meet,” Schlatt says with a firm nod.</p><p>“What?” George asks.</p><p>Which is how he comes to meet Wilbur Soot and his younger brother, Tommy. The three take to each other instantly.</p><p>“George,” George says.</p><p>“Gogy,” Tommy says back to him. “I’m Tommy.”</p><p>“Tomathy,” George replies without missing a beat. Wilbur howls with laughter. George and Tommy nearly brawl then and there, but thankfully, they both have the restraint to not do that. George and Wilbur become fast friends, the kid hanging around them constantly. Apparently Wilbur and Schlatt are old friends (which is odd, George didn’t know his cousin had friends, he thought Schlatt only had associates), and Wilbur’s been wanting to start a rebellion for some time.</p><p>“Why?” George asks. “You don’t live here.”</p><p>“I like making messes of tyrannical governments,” Wilbur says. “Consider me a Robin Hood of sorts, constantly looking for a new Nottingham.”</p><p>“Alright,” George says with a shrug. He’s not picky; he’ll take what he can get.</p><p>Like the goggles Quackity gives to George to hide his eyes. Quackity offers them meekly, a peace offering for basically kidnapping him and bringing him to Schlatt, and George loves them immediately.</p><p>Schlatt kicks them out eventually, but they don’t even really need him anymore. Somehow, they have the good luck to stumble upon what looks like a cave and is really the entrance to a giant underground ravine, which Tommy quickly christens Pogtopia.</p><p>“The Pogtopia Rebellion,” Wilbur says with a nod. “It has a nice ring to it.”</p><p>And that’s how they continue for the next year, drawing more and more attention to themselves, even though they haven’t officially gone public yet. Of course, General Soot and General Not Found, along with Soot’s second-in-command, attract a lot of attention from knights stationed around the outskirts of the kingdom. It’s one of these knights that manages to get a hit on them, despite the fact that all three of them are magic users.</p><p>Tommy’s magic is similar to George’s only much more offensive, based in destruction. When he gets mad, things start breaking. Wilbur’s magic is odd- not instinct-based, like George and Tommy’s, and not mage-like. When Wilbur sings, people listen. He tells George, one day, that he used to be called the Siren, adventuring around kingdoms in the far north with his adoptive father and brother. George doesn’t even pretend not to know who Wilbur is, then- everyone knows about the Survivor and the Blood God, adventurers who conquered an entire empire in less than a week.</p><p>Despite all of this going for them, Tommy still manages to get stabbed. Wilbur kills the offending knight shortly after, anger burning in his eyes, but the damage has been done.</p><p>“What do we do?” Wilbur asks frantically, trying to staunch the flow of blood from Tommy’s stomach. “Neither of us can heal, we can’t just take him to someone, we just killed a knight, and we’re too far from Schlatt-”</p><p>“I know somewhere we can go,” George says, swallowing roughly.</p><p>They’re on the border of the Kingdom of Pride, which is the only reason he would even consider doing this. As a prince, George made a few enemies and fewer friends. One of those friends is Eret, the half-demon king of Pride. And Eret, George knows, has a sister that’s a healing mage.</p><p>The Pride Palace is close to the Manberg-Pride border, thankfully. And while Wilbur carries Tommy over his shoulder, George climbs the gate, picks the lock, and lets them in.</p><p>“Where the hell did you learn how to do that?” Wilbur asks. George shrugs. It’s not like Callahan taught him ages ago after breaking a mage called TapL out of the dungeons. Definitely not.</p><p>Wilbur spells them invisible, singing quietly under his breath, and they manage to sneak past the guards and into the palace without being spotted. George hasn’t been here in a long time, so he goes for the throne room, one of the easiest rooms to figure out. Wilbur, who he doesn’t think has ever been in a palace before, is looking around with his mouth agape.</p><p>When they enter the throne room, they find a very-stressed-looking King Eret pacing back and forth, sunglasses resting on top of their head and revealing pure white, glowing eyes. Wilbur gasps and Eret turns toward them, sensing their presence immediately.</p><p>“Hi,” George says, knowing Wilbur’s lifted his invisibility spell. His magic isn’t going off, he knows it’s safe here. “My friend kind of got stabbed-”</p><p>“George- what in the end-” Eret stutters out, looking over Wilbur and Tommy carefully. “Yes, alright, follow me.”</p><p>Eret leads them to the medical wing, calling to servants to wake up their sister. A small figure comes rushing down, wrapping a robe around her nightgown.</p><p>“I heard someone got stabbed,” Princess Nihachu says. Eret nods and points to Tommy, currently bleeding out on one of their beds.</p><p>Niki’s first attempt to heal him results in her being thrown back ten feet and hitting the opposite wall.</p><p>“Does he have magic?” she coughs as she picks herself up, Eret and George both rushing over. She glances at the prince and gives a soft, “Oh, hello, George.”</p><p>“Hello, Niki,” George says. “Yeah, he’s got magic.”</p><p>“That explains it,” she says. “I can stabilize him by normal means, but I can’t magically heal him until he’s awake.”</p><p>Which is exactly what she does. Once they’re all sure that Tommy isn’t going to die, Eret huffs and looks at George.</p><p>“Mind telling me why you show up out of the blue after a year with a kid with a stab wound and a man I’ve never seen?” they ask.</p><p>“How do you know you’ve never seen me?” Wilbur asks. Eret gives him a look. George gives him a look. Wilbur nods after a moment. “Alright. Wilbur Soot, friend of Gogy’s, the kid with a stab wound is my brother Tommy.”</p><p>“Oh, ender, please don’t start,” George groans.</p><p>“King Eret,” Eret says. “Also a friend of George’s.”</p><p>“Niki,” Niki offers, smiling. “What the hell, George? Where have you been?”</p><p>“Starting a rebellion,” George says simply. Eret and Niki exchange a look.</p><p>A week later finds the youngest member of Pride’s royal family, Tubbo, becoming fast friends with Tommy. At the end of the week, they’re practically inseparable, and Niki is approaching George and Wilbur with a proposition.</p><p>“You want to work for us?” Wilbur asks, repeating what she just told them.</p><p>“For the Rebellion, yes,” she says. “I think George would be a much better king than David, and I don’t like the prosecution of magic users. Even if it doesn’t affect me, as a cleric I can’t stand by while my siblings are being wrongfully imprisoned.”</p><p>“You don’t need to sell us on it, Niki, we’d love to have you,” George says, and Niki grins.</p><p>Of course, once Niki is coming, Tubbo wants to come, too.</p><p>“I want to hang out with Tommy more!” Tubbo insists.</p><p>“Clingy bitch,” Tommy mutters. They’re currently smashed in the same chair as the group eats dinner in one of the palace’s lounges.</p><p>“Tubbo, you’re thirteen,” Eret says. “You can’t join a rebellion, you can barely control your magic.”</p><p>“He’s magic, too?” Wilbur says suddenly.</p><p>“I’m a full mage,” Tubbo says proudly.</p><p>“Had we not told you?” Niki asks innocently.</p><p>Needless to say, Tubbo joins the rebellion, too. Eret promises funds, supplies, and to get involved if they absolutely need them.</p><p>A year later, they’ve recruited more and more people, a lot of them kids that have been displaced by various skirmishes or magic-using parents being arrested. Unjust taxes are introduced and raised, and knights stop looking for the lost Prince George.</p><p>They start looking for General Not Found.</p><p>George isn’t going to be found. The Pogtopia Rebellion isn’t going down without a fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>